Marinette in Wacky land
by PuppyKitty2
Summary: (A crossover between miraculous ladybug and kuni no Alice) this story it is about how Marinette is in a world of war between a different lands and she's right in the middle of it. Will she want to go back to the world she once live in or will she want to stay in this wacky land? Read to find out more.


**A/N: There are some people in this crossover I couldn't change as I didn't know who I would put as who but the list on the side will tell you who is "acting" as who in this crossover and who'll be staying the same.**

 **Alice Liddell=Marinette (a bit obvious)**

 **Cheshire Cat (AKA-Boris Airay)= Adrien/Chat Noir**

 **Queen of hearts (AKA-Vivladi)= Alya**

 **King of hearts= Nino**

 **The White Rabbit (AKA-Peter White)= Chole (had to put her somewhere but promise chole will get a beating)**

 **Joker= Hawkmoth (possibly won't come into story until later)**

 **Hatter= Hatter (AKA-Blood Dupré)**

 **March Hare= March Hare (AKA- Elliot March)**

 **Tweedle Dee Dum=Tweedle Dee Dum**

 **Clockmaker= Clockmaker (AKA-Julius Monrey)**

 **Knight of hearts=Ace (probably won't see him)**

 **Nightmare=Nightmare Gottachalk**

 **And I'm sorry I have to do this but I really want Nathanial in it as well but I also want Julius in it so I'm going to make his own role as the assistant of Julius.**

 **If you've never read a (Heart/Clover/Joker/Diamond) no Kuni no Alice manga, short novel, seen the movie (yes there's a movie) or watched the game this first part gives you a good introduction into the story, but I don't want to spoil it so I would suggest read the Heart no Kuni no Alice manga first. Thank you for your time and enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

 _That damn white rabbit and she made fall down this hole like an idiot. Now mother will never trust me with the bakery to me. Marinette then looks around in pain trying to find out where she has landed, darkness was all she could see. Where am I? The darkness soon faded away and the white...wait she's not a white rabbit, she's a blond?!_

 _And so this white...AH I MEAN blonde rabbit was ranting around at how she of all people had to get a young girl, by the name of Alice, for the queen of hearts and another guy who she said and I quote 'my beautiful black chat', to play with._ Soon Marinette was on the floor rolling with laughter at how this rabbit could be cute and adorable, while still being angry. But soon the blonde rabbit walks up to her angrily and ask's, "What are you laughing at?"

Soon Marinette stop's laughing this adorable rabbit (she still looks angry...the rabbit) and answers her question. "I was laughing at how cute you can-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever I don't really care anymore. But now I COMMAND YOU TO DRINK THIS POTION!" And she did, with one swing of the tiny bottle she held Marinette's nose and shoved it in her mouth. Everything went too fast, she couldn't breathe so she had to obey.

It didn't take long to finish that bottle and when she did she collapsed to the ground coughing. She was coughing so violently that her stomach nearly gave up on her and it took everything to keep her lunch down. Through some of her coughs she asks the blonde rabbit,"What did *cough* you give me *cough, you foul *cough* tempered *cough* rabbit?!"

"A potion."

"WHAT KIND?!" But soon after those words Marinette was on the floor, her conscience fading away from. But before it did she got her answer from the rabbit. "It is a potion for you to play the game. Welcome to Wonderland Alice."

Marinette was going to tell her, my name's not Alice it's Marinette, but it was too late. Her body soon gave up trying to stay awake and soon her mind did to, allowing the darkness to comfort her mind once more.

* * *

Marinette was at home enjoying the bakery with her Mama and Papa, but that day while doing a delivery the blonde rabbit grabbed and dragged her to the forest without any notice of her well being. When this rabbit put her down, the rabbit tapped the ground about twice and a giant hole appeared in the ground. The rabbit forced her up from the ground and pushed her into the hole.

As she screamed on the way down she thought she heard a voice. "Oi miss, your having a bad dream. Do you need some help?" It was then she realized that she was dreaming as she looked over her shoulder and the rabbit wasn't there. She then called out to the mysterious voice, saying, "Yes please, can you help me get out this nightmare?"

And soon someone grabbed her hand and the background changed, from a falling background to a white one instead and she began to float down. A man was helping her out by helping her drift down the ground. Once they got there she could help but stare at him.

He was about the same height as Marinette but a little taller. He had grey hair, and a grey eye. I say a grey eye because the other isn't shown as he wears an eye patch over it like a pirate. And he wore a creative suit, that really didn't look like one, so she going to guess and assume it's a suit.

After they landed he looked and noticed her staring. "If you have a question your free to ask but don't stare at them it's rude."

It was then Marinette noticed herself staring at this man. "I'm so sorry," she says regaining her composer, "I was just wondering why you saved me? And who might you be?"

"Well that's rude?"

"What is?"

"Asking someone to introduce themselves after they don't even know their name."

"Oh excuse me then my name is Marinette."

"Marinette? But I thought your name would be Alice?"

"No! God that rabbit did the same same before I went unconscious...hang on! Is this the world inside my head?" _Is he the guy who saved me from my nightmare?_ (Because he's inside of her head)

"It is indeed, but more like the dreamy but of it. Also I haven't introduced myself, my name is nightmare and I'm also the same guy who saved you from your own nightmare."

Marinette's mouth drops down, _how did he know what I was thinking?_ And again he replies to the thought in her head, "I can read minds...well some them anyway."

"Well, while I'm here I might as well as you. So where am I, other than in my head?"

"Miss you in wonderland. I believe Chloe White sent you here." _More like threw me here._ "Yeah she isn't very nice to anyone but the cat."

"Mr Nightmare please stay out of my head."

"OK, OK, anyway your in the country of hearts at the current moment in time and don't worry someone else will explain everything to you." Nightmare then gets up and makes his way to Marinette. "But why will someone else need to explain this to me?"

"Because our time has run out." And with that Nightmare touches her head and she falls asleep. And when she gets up and comes face to face with a man with purple hair and a clock around his neck, but the problem wasn't his clothes but the man himself as he was glaring at her to no end. It was as if the words 'get out of here, your not welcome' was written in his eyes.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Marinette:** Come on Kitty! I don't want this guy glaring at me for another chapter and I don't want to stay for how long your going to take until you write your next chapter having him glare at me.

 **Guy that's staring at Marinette:** I have a name you know.

 **Me:** yeah and we're not going to say it are we now.

 ***staring contest between the guy that's staring at Marinette and Me***

 **Marinette:** Well this could go on for a while...anyway this guy will get a name and we'll meet 2 new characters as well. So until these two stop staring at each other enjoy the Kuni no Alice books and study up before the next chapter we hope to see you real soon.


End file.
